Electronic messaging systems are well known in the art for providing its users with the means for electronic communication with other persons, whereby the users preferably communicate by sending mail messages in the form of electronic mail (i.e., e-mail). As of the date of the present invention, the most popular messaging systems for e-mail are Microsoft® Outlook used in combination with a pop server and the free web based mail service provided by Yahoo® and Google®.
None of the messaging systems in the art adequately assist users in combating the plethora of incoming and outgoing mail messages that are received on a daily basis. Accordingly, there is a need in the art to provide an electronic messaging system that assists users in managing mail messages to enable users to timely receive and respond to mail messages while avoid losing track of the current status of the sending and receiving mail messages by various mail recipients.